Sweet Dreams
by WolfBlood93
Summary: Small OS set right after the infamous coconut scene. They fell asleep, nothing more. No big deal...Right?


A/N: Small OS set right after the infamous coconut scene. Reviews are always welcomed. My first FF, so be nice :P

Certainly, I don't own anything.

„Thanks", Emma said as she took the coconut from Killian and drank some of the milk inside. The cool liquid running down her throat was a welcomed feeling in the humid heat of Neverland. They drank and Emma looked around as she downed the last bit and set the coconut aside. Her mother was falling asleep in her father's arms. She could hear the murmur of Regina and Tinkerbell a bit further away. Killian shifted next to her and she looked over to him.

„You can go to sleep if you want. I'll take first watch", she said quickly.

Maybe she wanted to be nice, maybe she wanted to put distance between them. She didn't know. For whatever reason she was never sure what to think when he was involved. It was unnerving.

„No worries, love. I don't do much sleeping anyway."

Emma rolled her eyes at his innuendo and opened her mouth to answer, but decided against it before she said anything. She was tired of arguments. So they kept sitting next to each other, looking at the fire in silence. And that was all she could remember.

—

Emma woke to someone clearing his throat loudly. Sleepily, she opened one eye and saw David standing in front of her, hands on his hips, looking down at her with a mixture of confusion, shock and even a hint of anger in his eyes. When she opened her other eye, she knew why.

Her head was lying on a leather-clad shoulder. Looking down, she saw that her fingers were interlaced with Killian's and her other arm was slung around his. The weight of his head rested atop of hers. Emma needed a moment to process everything.

What the hell happened?

Did they?

Yes.

The fell asleep.

As fast as she could, Emma yanked her hand out of his and stoop up, waking up Killian as she did. He blinked, clearly as much confused as she was, and looked back and forth between her and her father.

„What the…?", he rasped, his voice thick with sleep.

Emma could see fury in David's eyes. Killian pinched the bridge of his nose. David took a step forward.

„I thought I told you..", he began angrily, but Emma was able to step between him and Killian.

„David, I can take care of myself."

„Emma."

„No, just relax, okay? Nothing happened. We just.."

She turned around and every other word died right in her throat.

Killian still sat on the ground. But the reason Emma stopped talking was the way he was looking at her. His gaze was fixed on her, as if he didn't see anything else apart from her in that moment. His intense blue eyes stared at her it practically burned, but at the same time she felt a cold shiver running down her spine. Why was he looking at her like that? When her father was standing right next to her? Why did he always make everything so damn complicated?

„What?"

That seemed to snap him out of his trance, because he blinked again and then lowered his gaze.

„Nothing, you're right…ehm…apologies. It wasn't my intention."

„Right", David scoffed, but Killian was already disappearing behind a couple of trees. He nearly ran over Regina, who just looked after him and raised an eyebrow as she joined the others.

—

God, she was angry. She felt like cutting every tree on this island in frustration. She kept telling herself that it was because they did not come one step closer to finding Pan's camp that day, but she knew she was fooling herself.

Something was wrong with him.

Really wrong.

Killian had barely spoken all day, the only things he said answering questions from David or Regina about locations on the island. He was watching her, she could tell. She could feel it every time. But when she turned to him, he looked away and went ahead of the group. It drove her crazy. Why was it driving her crazy?

When it was time to set up camp again and Killian mumbled something about getting water, she decided she couldn't stand it any longer and followed him. She found him at a small stream and crossed her arms over her chest.

„Alright, spit it."

His head jerked up and, as he saw her, he looked down again just as quickly.

„Pardon?"

„You know what I mean. What's up with you today?"

„I'm fine, love. Nothing to worry about."

„No, don't give me that. Something's wrong and I wanna know what it is."

Because he didn't say anything she just kept going.

„Come on, that's ridiculous, is this….is this about last night?"

Finally, Killian looked up to her. He searched her face, even opened his mouth as if to say something, but then signed and shook his head.

„Nevermind, let's just forget it, shall we?"

„Killian, I swear to God, if you don't start talking right now.."

The use of his real name seemed to trigger something. He looked at her again for a long time. And swallowed.

„Before you get upset, you have to promise me to hear me out first."

Emma frowned, but nodded. „Alright"

He got up slowly and scratched the back of his head.

„To be honest, I've been working out all day how to ask you something."

„Ask what?"

„Well, last night, we..you know."

„Are you serious? We fell asleep. It's not like anything happened, not a big deal."

„I agree..and yet I was wondering if, perhaps, we could spend the night together..again?"

„Goodnight, Hook"

Emma spun around so fast Killian couldn't even se the roll of her eyes. Really? He was hitting on her? Now? He was unbelievable.

She heard footsteps behind her and fastened her pace.

„You said you would hear me out."

Emma stopped abruptly.

„Now listen, this is the last thing I need right now. We have a mission to accomplish, that is all that counts. So all the innuendos, the advances, it stops. Immediately."

„It wasn't my intension.."

„Yeah, right."

„Look, it's not.."

„I don't want to hear it."

„God dammit, woman, will you just listen?"

At the end, he was practically shouting. She was sure the others must've heard them. Emma took a step back in astonishment and looked at Killian, who stood there, panting, burning holes in her head with his gaze again. Finally, he took a deep breath.

„I don't sleep."

Against his shouting moments ago, she could barely hear him now. His eyes were fixed on the ground.

„What do you mean?"

„What I said at the fire, I meant it as I said it. I don't sleep. Haven't for a very, very long time. Either I can't find sleep at all, or if I do, it's filled with nightmares, dreadful dreams, letting me wake up night after night, it's…"

When he trailed off, she felt the need to say something.

„But, last night.."

„I know", he signed. „Emma.."

Him saying her name like that made feel hot and cold at the same time. She hadn't noticed her heart was racing by now. And she didn't like it. At all.

„Emma, I didn't mean to make an act towards you, it's just that last night…last night was the first night I've slept through in centuries."

She didn't know what to say. At that moment, she wasn't sure she knew anything. They stood there for minutes, how many minutes?, and stared at each other. It all felt like crashing down to her.

It was Killian who spoke first, only a soft whisper.

„Swan"

But she didn't want to hear it. Couldn't hear it. Not here. Not now. And so Emma did what she did best, she ran towards the woods, leaving Killian behind.

—

Killian wasn't the only one who wouldn't be sleeping that night.

Emma lay at the same place as the night before, watching her parents sleep in each others arms and Regina leaning against a tree. The place next to her was empty. She hadn't seen Killian since their moment earlier and her heart was still beating out of her chest.

She knew he was being honest. She could feel it wasn't easy for him to talk about it.

Emma knew her fair share about nightmares, too, and she didn't even want to begin to imagine what kind of horror it must take to keep a grown man who lived for 300 years awake.

She felt terrified, too. Had he just said that she was the reason he didn't have bad dreams? She couldn't be….could she?

Why was everything so complicated?

Emma got up, fevered but careful not to wake anyone, and made her way back to the little stream where she stood with Killian. She stopped.

He was still there. Lying on his back, his head propped up against his leather coat that he had folded into a pillow. Emma stayed there for a moment, watching him looking up at the sky, before she went over to him.

He moved to get up when he saw her, but before he could do anything, she pushed him down by the shoulder and laid next to him without a word.

„Emma.."

„Shut up", was all she said to him.

Then, she rested her head on his chest, and put her arm around his waist.

Neither of them spoke another word that night. He was tense at first, but finally, he relaxed and after several minutes, she could feel his breathing even. She couldn't help a smile before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep herself.

—

When she awoke, he was gone.

She hurried over to the camp, where she found him packing up with the others. Her mother asked where she had been and she murmured something about checking the area. Even Tinkerbell, who must've returned in the morning, could tell it was just a half-hearted excuse, but no one asked further questions.

Killian and Emma locked eyes for a moment and she searched his face. He didn't say anything, knowing she didn't want him to, just gave her a small nod as a silent 'thank you'.

And for that, she was grateful, too.


End file.
